Semua Karena Cinta
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: #wotakakuroLine Semua yang Tetsuya lakukan karena dia mencintai Seijuurou.


"Aku akan menikahi Tetsuya."

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa gentar, membuat yang lebih tua geram dan melayangkan tangannya ke wajah sang putera semata wayang.

PLAK!

Tubuh si pemuda terhuyung, beruntung pemuda lain dengan tanggap menahan tubuh itu sehingga dia tak sampai merasakan kerasnya lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, aku tak segan-segan memukulmu dengan lebih keras, Seijuurou." Murka Akashi senior, wajah keriputnya memperlihatkan guratan emosi yang mendalam.

Darah dari luka sobek di bibir diseka dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku akan terus mengatakannya sebelum aku mendapatkan restu darimu." Ujar Seijuurou, si pemuda merah.

"Jangan harap!"

Tangan terangkat hendak memukul lagi, namun langsung ditahan oleh pemuda bersurai biru langit untuk melindungi kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Dasar tak berguna!"

Tangan yang lebih mungil disentak kasar.

"Tetsuya." Si Merah segera mengamankan pemuda mungil tersebut di balik punggungnya, takut dilukai oleh ayahnya.

Sepasang ruby menatap tajam pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Aku akan tetap menikahi Tetsuya walaupun tanpa restu darimu, ayah." ucapnya lantang, menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang tampak gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berani lagi menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi jika kau masih bersikeras menikahi si bisu itu, Seijuurou!" geramnya, menunjuk muka Si Biru Muda yang hanya bisa diam melihat pertikaian antara ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus meninggalkan rumah yang tak ada bedanya dengan penjara ini. Aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

"Ya. Pergilah. Pergilah dengan orang bisu yang bahkan tidak memiliki masa depan itu! Dia hanya ingin menguras hartamu, Seijuurou." hardiknya.

Seijuurou memicing tak suka.

"Jaga mulut busukmu, Pak Tua. Kau bebas menghinaku sesuka hatimu sampai mulutmu berbusa. Tapi jangan berani kau mengina kekasihku, dia lebih terhormat darimu, Orang Tua." Desisnya.

"Heh. Omong kosong. Sekarang, terserah. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa dengan kekasih bisumu itu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi kuingatkan kau, Seijuurou. Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu ini. Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu rasaya hidup tanpa kemewahan yang selalu kau dapatkan sejak lahir. Kau akan menderita. Kau akan menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal telah mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku telah berjanji padanya untuk selalu mencintainya dan selalu berada di sisinya walau apapun yang terjadi.." Ujarnya tegas, suaranya tak bergetar sedikit pun.

"Cinta? Haha… Kau tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta, Seijuurou." Remehnya.

"Ya. Karena kau tidak mengenal cinta. Kau menikahi ibu tanpa cinta, dan kau mendidikku tanpa cinta. Yang kau pedulikan hanya bisnismu, menimbun uang banyak-banyak. Ya, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kau pun sudah menikmati uang yang aku peroleh,Seijuurou."

"Dan aku menyesal dengan itu."

Rahang Akashi senior mengeras.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu. Pergilah dari hadapanku. Aku muak melihat wajah manusia itu. Dan Seijuurou, mulai sekarang kau bukan Akashi lagi."

Dengan itu, Akashi Masaomi pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda. Kedua manik aquamarine membulat saat melihat ucapan Masaomi dengan jelas.

"Ayo kita pergi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou, dia menggeleng cepat. Bukan hal yang seperti ini yang Tetsuya inginkan. Seijuurou tidak harus meninggalkan rumah dan membuang marganya hanya demi pemuda bisu seperti dirinya.

Menyadari gelagat resah sang kekasih mungil, Seijuurou menepuk puncak kepala bersurai biru muda, lalu menangkup kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Sekarang kita bisa hidup lebih tenang tanpa gangguan pria tua itu lagi. Apa Tetsuya menyesal karena aku sudah bukan seorang Akashi lagi? Apa karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai apapun lagi?" tanyanya.

Gelengan didapat. Dua tangan bergerak gemulai menyampaikan perkataan lewat bahasa isyarat.

 **Aku tidak menyesal, Sei-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mencintai hartamu ataupun gelar kebangsawananmu.**

Seijuurou pun membalasnya dengan bahasa isyarat. Dia mempelajarinya bersama Tetsuya.

 **Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Ayo kita mulai hidup bersama mulai dari nol.**

Senyum terbaik ditunjukkan di wajah tampan, Tetsuya pun ikut tersenyum seakan terhipnotis oleh sang kekasih, kemudian dia mengangguk mantap.

"Hm!"

" **SEMUA KARENA CINTA"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

 **Semua karakter ini milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event 'NGEMASO BARENG WOTAKAKURO'**

 **Dan memperingati hari Tuna Rungu Sedunia yang jatuh pada beberapa hari yang lalu/telat lu**

 **Fanfiksi ini tidak ditujukan untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun terutama penyandang tuna rungu dan tuna wicara**

 **Mereka sangat luar biasa dan patut menjadi panutan untuk kita semua**

 **Warning: BoyXBoy/Yaoi, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan cahaya whuuuzz…**

 **typo disengaja/Woi!**

 **Selamat membaca~~Semoga suka^^**

Lima tahun sudah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menjalin hubungan serius. Seijuurou tak mempermasalahkan kekurangan Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya sendiri tak mengejar kekayaan Seijuurou. Mereka saling mencintai apa adanya, tak membedakan kasta atau pun kekurangan lainnya. Walaupun hubungan mereka selalu mendapatkan tentangan dari ayah Seijuurou, namun mereka tetap teguh mempertahankan cinta.

Pertemuan mereka berawal saat Seijuurou baru memulai kuliah di Tokyo. Saat itu dia bersikeras tak mau diantar supir pribadi ke kampusnya, dan alhasil dia pun kebingungan di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian ibu kota. Lalu dia melihatnya, pemuda manis yang tengah menawarkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang disimpannya di dalam keranjang rotan pada para pejalan kaki. Seijuurou menghampirinya untuk menanyakan letak universitasnya. Namun Seijuurou malah kebingungan karena pemuda manis itu berbicara tak jelas. Seijuurou tak mengerti ucapannya, dan dia pun putus asa. Seijuurou sudah berteriak keras tapi pemuda manis itu hanya menggumamkan kata tak jelas. Dia hampir berteriak frustasi dibuatnya.

Namun pemuda berhelai teal itu tersenyum lembut, dia meraih tangannya lalu menuliskan huruf imajener menggunakan ujung jarinya di atas telapak tangannya. Seijuurou berusaha merangkai huruf-huruf yang dituliskan dengan pelan menjadi kata-kata.

'Saya seorang tuna rungu, Tuan. Anda berteriak sampai pita suara anda putus pun saya tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Anda cukup menggerakkan bibir anda dengan pelan dan jelas, dan saya akan bisa membaca ucapan Anda.'

Hati Seijuurou berdesir 'mendengar' kata-kata yang dituliskan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dia tak melunturkan senyum manisnya selama menuliskan kata di telapak tangannya, bahkan dia tak merasa terhina atas tingkah bodoh yang Seijuurou lakukan tadi. Lalu, mulai saat itu juga Seijuurou menetapkan hatinya hanya untuk pemuda bersurai teal yang manis ini. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah dua tahun saling mengenal.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Seijuurou resmi menanggalkan marga Akashi, Seijuurou tinggal berdua di apartemen sederhana milik Tetsuya. Si mungil tak keberatan karena mereka memang sudah biasa tinggal bersama di apartemen ini. Seijuurou sudah mulai bekerja sebagai supervisor di perusahaan kecil di dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih bekerja di toko bunga dan sesekali menjajakan bunganya di jalan jika toko sedang sepi. Mereka sangat bahagia walaupun hidup mereka jauh dari kemewahan.

"Aku akan menabung. Setelah uangnya terkumpul banyak, aku akan menikahimu lalu membeli sebuah rumah untuk kita berdua dan anak kita kelak." Ujar Seijuurou pada suatu malam sebelum mereka tidur.

Tetsuya yang sangat pandai membaca bibir sesorang terkekeh 'mendengar' rencana masa depan dari sang kekasih.

"Jadi, bersabarlah. Tetsuya mau bersabar sebentar lagi, kan?"

Anggukan mantap dari kekasih mungilnya.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur. Mimpi indah, sayangku."

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan dipucuk kepala teal Tetsuya, dan mereka tertidur sambil mendekap satu sama lain. Memimpikan sebuah pernikahan yang indah, yang sebentar lagi akan segera terealisasi.

.

.

Napasnya memburu, kaki yang sudah sakit dan letih dipaksa terus berlari menapaki lantai putih beraroma karbol. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan beberapa perawat dan pengunjung rumah sakit yang ditabraknya. Tujuannya hanya satu, ruang gawat darurat. Dari balik jendela kaca kecil di pintu, Tetsuya bisa melihat tubuh Seijuurou yang bemandikan darah. Beberapa dokter dan perawat masih berusaha keras menangani kekasihnya itu.

Tadi dia masih bekerja di toko bunga, lalu bosnya datang dengan raut wajah panik dan mengatakan kalau dia melihat kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tanpa babibu, Tetsuya langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud bosnya.

Air mata mengalir di pipi pucatnya, dia terus merapalkan doa-doa agar sang kekasih tak mengalami luka serius. Semoga Seijuurou baik-baik saja.

Tetsuya langsung menghambur ke arah dokter saat melihat Seijuurou yang dibawa dengan ranjang dorong.

"Apa anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter.

Tetsuya mengangguk, mengamati baik-baik bibir sang dokter yang sedang menjelaskan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Seijuurou-san sudah melewati masa kritisnya walaupun tadi sempat kehilangan banyak darah."

Tetsuya mendesah lega.

"Tapi kedua matanya terluka sangat parah karena terkena serpihan kecil kaca. Aku takut dia tidak akan bisa melihat lagi."

Kedua manik Tetsuya membulat sempurna. Dia menulis di notes kecil yang kebetulan dibawanya.

' **Sei-kun akan buta?'**

Sang dokter menatapnya, dia baru sadar kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini seorang tuna rungu dan tuna wicara.

"Kita tunggu perkembangannya hingga beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku harap dia tidak akan buta."

 **Sei-kun…**

.

.

Tetsuya menghela napas sedih saat melihat nama kekasihnya dipajang di depan pintu ruang rawat. Dia baru saja selesai mengurus biaya administrasi. Pintu digeser, pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang menolehkan kepala ke arah suara. Kedua matanya dililit perban.

"Tetsuya, kau kah itu?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya segera melangkah mendekat Seijuurou lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali." Ucapnya dengan senyuman getir.

Tetsuya menulis di telapak tangan Seijuurou.

' **Tentu saja aku kembali, Sei-kun. Aku 'kan hanya ke lantai bawah untuk membayar administrasi.'**

"Hehe… Aku sempat takut kau akan pergi setelah tahu kalau sekarang aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat lagi…"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Seijuurou yang penuh kesedihan.

' **Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sei-kun. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi.'**

"Tetsuya…"

Si mungil mendekapnya erat, Seijuurou menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di dada Tetsuya.

.

.

"Kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bisa melihat lagi, Seijuurou-san."

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau katakan ini benar, dokter?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya yang melihat penuturan dokter pun terlihat sangat bahagia, dia menggenggam erat tangan Seijuurou.

"Ya. Dengan melakukan operasi dan memperbaiki jaringan mata yang rusak lalu melakukan terapi mata, kau akan bisa melihat lagi." jelasnya.

"Apa kau mau melakukan operasi ini, Seijuurou-san?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa biayanya?"

"Sekitar 25 juta."

Senyum di wajah mereka luntur seketika. Nominal 25 juta akan terasa sangat kecil jika Seijuurou masih menjadi seorang Akashi, hanya dengan menjentikkan jari dia akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Namun sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda, Seijuurou hanya seorang karyawan biasa,bahkan sekarang dia berhenti bekerja karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Sedangkan Tetsuya, gajinya sebagai karyawan di toko bunga kecil hanya cukup untuk biaya makan sehari-hari.

Kemudian Seijuurou merasakan Tetsuya yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan.

' **Ada apa, Sei-kun?'**

"Kurasa aku tidak mau dioperasi, Tetsuya. Kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu." katanya.

"Eh?" gumam Tetsuya kaget.

' **Kita bisa menggunakan uang tabungan Sei-kun dan tabunganku untuk biaya operasimu.'**

"Tidak. Itu tabungan untuk biaya pernikahan kita, Tetsuya." tolaknya.

' **Sei-kun. Uang bisa dicari lagi setelah kau sembuh nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhanmu.'**

"Tapi… dari mana kita mendapatkan uang 25 juta? Tabunganku bahkan tak sampai 5 juta, Tetsuya."

' **Aku akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang itu sesegera mungkin.'**

"Tetsuya… tolong jangan memaksakan diri hanya untukku… Aku hanya orang tak berguna saat ini…"

Telunjuk Tetsuya menempel di bibir sang kekasih.

' **Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun.'**

"Tetsuya…"

' **Dulu kau rela meninggalkan rumah dan membuang nama keluargamu hanya demi orang bisu sepertiku. Sekarang giliranku untuk bekerja keras demi kesembuhanmu. Setelah kau sembuh, nikahilah aku dan kita akan hidup bahagia seperti yang selalu kita rencakan…'**

Sejuurou tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Dia tahu kalau Tetsuya memang mencintainya, tapi ia tak sadar jika cinta Tetsuya ternyata sangat besar padanya. Dia bahkan tak meinggalkannya saat dia mendapatkan musibah seperti ini. Dia memeluk erat si pemuda mungil.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Tetsuya. Aku sangat mencintaimu…" ujarnya, walaupun Tetsuya tak mendengarnya tapi ia yakin Tetsuya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Tetsuya bekerja siang dan malam di tempat berbeda. Jam 7 pagi hingga 2 siang dia masih bekerja di toko bunga. Dia akan mengunjungi Seijuurou sebentar di rumah sakit untuk mencuci pakaian kotor Seijuurou ataupun membawa makanan kesukaannya. Jam 4 hingga 10 malam dia bekerja di pusat perbelanjaan, tugasnya hanya menyusun barang-barang di rak. Pukul 11 malam dia lanjut bekerja di coffee shop yang buka 24 jam, dan akan berakhir jam 4 subuh. Dia hanya punya waktu tidur beberapa jam saja setiap harinya.

.

.

"Oya, Tetsuya. Tadi ada teman kantorku yang mengunjungiku. Kau ingat Mibuchi Reo? Kita pernah bertemu dengannya saat kita makan siang bersama."

Hening.

Hening.

"Tetsuya?"

Terdengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya. Rupanya Tetsuya sedang tidur. Tangannya meraba, lalu mengelus surai halus kekasihnya dengan sendu.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah karena bekerja siang malam untukku. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku janji akan menebus semuanya setelah aku sembuh nanti. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Pasti."

Kecupan lembut didaratkan di kening Tetsuya yang sedang terlelap.

Tak lama, Tetsuya terbangun. Seijuurou yang sedari tadi mengelus pucuk kepalanya pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Umm…" gumam Tetsuya sembari mengucek matanya yang masih sangat berat untuk dibuka.

Kemudian dia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam tiga lebih,dia tertidur hampir satu jam. Sebentar lagi dia harus berangkat kerja lagi.

' **Sei-kun, kau mau makan sesuatu? Akan aku belikan di cafetaria.'** Tulisnya di tangan Seijuurou.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Tadi aku sudah makan, dan kau juga sudah membawakan buah dan cemilan. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok." Jawabnya.

' **Baiklah… Kalau begitu, aku pergi kerja dulu ya?'**

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat. Sedikit tidak rela membiarkan Tetsuya pergi bekerja lagi padahal Seijuurou yakin kalau Tetsuya sedang sangat kelelahan. Tetsuya mengecup bibir Seijuurou sebagai salam perpisahan, Seijuurou melambaikan tangan hingga dia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Tetsuya…" lirihnya.

.

.

Kaki mungil melangkah gontai. Beberapa hari ini Tetsuya merasa energinya terkuras habis karena pekerjaan yang dilakukannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia sangat lelah luar biasa. Dia sangat ingin istirahat, namun tidak bisa. Dia harus segera mengumpulkan uang secepatnya agar kekasihnya bisa segera dioperasi. Tetsuya harus tetap kuat, dia tidak boleh mengeluh di depan Seijuurou.

Kedua kakinya baru berjalan selangkah keluar dari lift saat tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung dan hampir ambruk ke lantai jika saja seseorang yang kebetulan satu lift dengannya tidak menangkapnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya bisa melihat wanita itu panik dan membuat beberapa orang lain mengerubunginya. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya memudar saat sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, lalu semua gelap.

.

.

Kini Tetsuya tengah duduk di hadapan dokter yang tadi menanganinya saat pingsan. Beliau tengah memeriksa hasil CT Scan yang dijalaninya tadi.

"Begini, Kuroko-san."

Tetsuya menatap lekat bibir sang dokter agar bisa 'mendengar' ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Dari hasil CT Scan ini, terlihat tumor yang cukup besar di otakmu."

"Heh?"

"Ya, tumor." Ulangnya, menunjuk lingkaran merah pada foto dengan gambar otak tersebut.

"Tumor inilah yang membuatmu pingsan dan sakit kepala yang terus menerus. Jika tidak segera ditangani, tumor ini akan semakin ganas dan akan menjadi kanker."

Tetsuya menulis di kertas yang sengaja dokter siapkan untuknya.

 **Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan, dokter? Apa aku bisa sembuh?**

"Kalau kita segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor ini, aku yakin kau akan sembuh."

 **Harus operasi?**

Anggukan didapat.

.

.

Tetsuya menatap foto hitam putih yang menunjukkan gambar otaknya. Kemudian dia melipatnya menjadi kecil dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Seijuurou tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini, dia bisa cemas padanya. Yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah kesembuhan Seijuurou. Soal tumor di otaknya itu biar belakangan saja. Lagipula Tetsuya merasa baik-baik saja, tumornya masih jinak dan belum menjadi kanker. Dia akan mengurusnya setelah Seijuurou sembuh.

PRANG!

Satu gelas pecah, Tetsuya segera memunguti serpihan beling di lantai. Pemilik coffee shop terlihat berkacak pinggang di depannya, wajahnya terlihat tak suka. Pasalnya, ini sudah kali ketiga Tetsuya memecahkan gelas. Sudah bisa dipastikan gajinya bulan ini akan dipotong lagi.

"Begini, Kuroko." Kata bos Tetsuya saat dirinya dipanggil menghadap ke ruangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lesu saat bekerja, beberapa kali aku juga melihatmu tidur di tengah pekerjaan. Lalu aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kau memecahkan gelas. Jadi, dengan berat hati aku terpaksa memberhentikanmu sebagai karyawan."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. Dia menggeleng dengan cepat lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Dia tidak mau dipecat! Dia butuh uang!

"Aku selalu kesulitan jika ingin menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaan karena kau tidak bisa mendengar, dan juga aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Jadi, ini hari terakhirmu bekerja di coffee shop milikku. Ini pesangonmu."

Amplop putih berisi beberapa lembar uang disodorkan. Tetsuya menatap bosnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maaf, Kuroko."

.

.

Tetsuya memeluk Seijuurou erat, menghirup aroma mint maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajah lelahnya di dada bidangnya.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" tanyanya heran, Tetsuya tiba-tiba memeluknya saat baru datang tadi.

Karena Tetsuya tak mungkin mendengarnya, Seijuurou meraih pundak mungil tersebut lalu menangkup kedua pipi tirus Tetsuya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Seijuurou.

' **Aku sangat lelah, Sei-kun. Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar untuk melepas lelah?'**

Ya, Seijuurou bisa mendengar desah napas lelah Tetsuya. Dia bekerja terlalu keras untuknya.

"Istirahatlah, Tetsuya. Peluklah aku sepuasnya. Kau sangat membutuhkan istirahat." Ujarnya seraya mendekap tubuh mungil yang sangat pas dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma shampoo dengan wangi vanilla yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya… Aku telah membuatmu menderita." Lirihnya.

' **Maafkan aku, Sei-kun… Aku dipecat dan tidak tahu harus mencari uang kemana lagi untuk biaya operasimu…'** batinnya.

.

Buku tabungan ditatap nanar. Tetsuya sudah bekerja keras siang dan malam namun tabungannya seperti tak bertambah. Masih kurang dari sepuluh juta, sementara biaya operasi Seijuurou adalah 25 juta. Tetsuya menghela napas lelah. Dia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang dengan kilat. Tapi pekerjaan apa? Manik aquamarine-nya mengedar, pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah bangunan yang tampak gemerlap di seberang jalan. Beberapa wanita berpakaian minim merangkul pria berjas mahal yang sedang mabuk lalu memberikan wanita seksi itu segepok uang. Itu adalah tempat hiburan malam. Apa mungkin jika Tetsuya menjual dirinya dia akan mendapatkan 25 juta dengan mudah?

'Tidak! tidak!'

Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. Mengusir pemikiran setan yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Dia bisa menyakiti hati Seijuurou jika Tetsuya menjual dirinya, dia tak akan ada bedanya dengan pelacur-pelacur yang menjual murah harga dirinya itu. Dan dia tak mau memberi uang haram untuk kekasihnya.

Tetsuya kembali berjalan lunglai, malam semakin larut dan dia ingin menemui Seijuurou sebentar ke rumah sakit. Namun pandangannya terpaku pada sosok mungil yang duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir trotoar. Tangannya memainkan ranting pohon kering dan mencoret-coret tanah di bawahnya.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu? Sekarang kan sudah sangat larut. Apa dia tersesat?' tanya Tetsuya dalam hati.

Dia segera melangkah menuju anak bersurai blonde tersebut dan menepuk pelan pundak mungil itu. Anak itu sangat kaget sampai dia jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar. Tetsuya menangkupkan kedua tangannya tanda permintaan maaf karena sudah mengagetkannya. Anak itu terlihat mengelus dada dan menstabilkan napasnya. Tetsuya menggerakkan bibirnya dengan tempo lambat dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

' **Apa…kau…tersesat…'**

Tanpa diduga, kedua bola sewarna madu milik si anak melebar sempurna. Air menggenang dan tumpah ke pipi begitu saja, kemudian anak itu menerjang Tetsuya hingga tubuh mereka terbaring di atas trotoar. Bocah itu menangis, tangis yang tanpa suara. Tetsuya yang masih belum mengerti hanya bisa mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu, mencoba menenangkansi surai pirang yang masih tersedu.

' **Namaku, Ryouta-ssu. Tujuh tahun.'** Kata bocah itu memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa isyarat setelah tangisnya berhenti.

Tetsuya sendiri cukup terkejut saat mengetahui anak yang bernama Ryouta itu juga penyandang tuna rungu seperti dirinya.

' **Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal.'** Balas si pemuda.

' **Boleh aku memanggilmu Kurokocchi?'**

' **Boleh. Tapi namaku jadi terdengar aneh, Ryouta-kun.'**

' **Tidak kok-ssu. Namamu sangat indah!'**

Tetsuya tersenyum manis melihat anak itu sudah kembali ceria.

' **Kenapa kau sendirian malam-malam begini, Ryouta-kun? Bagaimana nanti kalau orang tuamu mencari?'**

' **Biar. Aku kabur dari rumah.'**

"Eh?" kejut Tetsuya.

' **Soalnya aku sebal dengan papa-ssu.'**

Ryouta menatap ujung sepatunya sendu, Tetsuya memilih 'mendengarkan' saja curhatan anak itu.

' **Dulu saat mama masih ada di dunia, mamalah yang menjadi temanku. Anak-anak seumuranku tidak mau berteman denganku karena aku tuli… Mereka tidak mengerti perkataanku, jadi mereka selalu menjauhiku. Aku selalu diejek karena berbeda.'**

Jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Ryouta melanjutkan.

' **Sekarang mama sudah pergi, papa tidak mau menjadi temanku karena sibuk bekerja. Papa selalu menolak jika kuajak main bersama-ssu. Aku jadi sebal. Mungkin Papa malu mempunyai anak sepertiku. Aku berbeda dengan anak-anak lain…'**

"Hiks, hiks…"

Mata madu itu kembali berair, Tetsuya merangkul pundak mungilnya. Seakan dia mengerti kesedihan yang dialami bocah kecil itu.

' **Kita sama, Ryouta-kun.'**

' **Dulu aku juga tidak punya teman karena aku seorang tuna rungu. Aku sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku mulai memberanikan diri bergabung jika ada teman-temanku sedang bermain bersama, walaupun aku mengalami penolakan puluhan kali. Tapi pada akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit aku mempunyai teman. Dan kami berhubungan baik sampai sekarang.'**

Pipi gembul yang basah diusap dengan ibu jari.

' **Jangan menyerah dan putus asa, Ryouta-kun. Jangan jadikan kekuranganmu ini sebagai kelemahan. Kau hanya perlu berjuang sedikit lebih keras untuk mendapat pengakuan dari orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kalau kau seperti ini, papamu nanti sedih lho. Mamamu di surga sana pasti juga sangat sedih…'**

Ingus disedot.

' **Ryouta-kun harus berani menghadapi semua ini. Jangan malah lari menghindarinya. Ryouta-kun mengerti?'**

Kepala kuning mengangguk paham. Sebuah tepukan di berikan di pucuk kuningnya.

' **Berjuanglah, Ryouta-kun. Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu.'**

' **Terima kasih, Kurokocchi…'**

Si bocah kembali memeluk erat pemuda teal.

' **Kurokocchi adalah orang pertama yang mau mendengar curhatanku-ssu. Aku senang sekali. Kurokocchi baik sekali seperti malaikat, seperti mamaku juga.'**

' **Benarkah?'**

' **Aku jadi ingin cepat besar dan menikahi Kurokocchi-ssu.'**

Tetsuya tertawa mendengarnya.

' **Maaf, Ryouta-kun. Aku menolak lamaranmu.'**

"Eeeehh!?"jerit si kuning.

' **Kenapa-ssu?'**

' **Karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan sebentar lagi dia akan menikahiku.'**

Dan obrolan hening mereka berakhir dengan tangisan buaya Ryouta.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang, Tetsuya turun ke jalan untuk menjajakan rangkaian bunga di tengah padatnya pejalan kaki di persimpangan jalan. Toko bunga tempatnya bekerja sedang sepi, jadi Tetsuya menawarkan bunganya langsung di jalan. Siapa tahu ada yang mau membelinya untuk menyatakan cinta pada sang kekasih.

Tatapan Tetsuya berubah sendu, dia jadi teringat Seijuurou yang kini masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Waktunya sangat berkurang gara-gara pekerjaannya, dia sangat merindukan Seijuurou.

"Akh!"

Kedua tangan Tetsuya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Keranjang jatuh di atas aspal, rangkaian bunganya pun berhamburan. Dan tak sengaja beberapa pejalan kaki menginjak bunga-bunganya hingga tak berbentuk. Air mata mengalir saat melihat semua barang jualannya sudah hancur. Hancur seperti tubuh dan pikiran lelahnya. Dia jatuh terduduk, kakinya sangat sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Tetsuya lelah, sangat lelah.

"Hiks…Hiks, hiks…"

 **Sei-kun…**

 **Aku harus bagaimana…**

Mata Tetsuya melihat sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap tepat di depannya, dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas mahal mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Uang, jabatan, kekuasaan, semuanya. Asalkan kau mau ikut bersamaku."

Tetsuya menatap lekat tangan besar si pria bule, dia tergoda bujuk rayu manis yang menjanjikan. Tetsuya kini gelap mata. Air matanya sudah mengering. Lalu dia meraih uluran tangan si pria pirang.

.

.

"Ayahku memberikan uang untuk biaya operasiku?" tanya Seijuurou heran, tangannya menggenggam sebuah amplop berisi lembaran uang yang tebal.

"Hm." jawab Tetsuya.

"Apa yang kau katakan ini benar, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya meraih tangan Seijuurou, dia menuliskan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

' **Iya, Sei-kun. Aku sendiri juga sangat terkejut saat Akashi-san menemuiku. Aku pikir tadi beliau akan memarahiku, tapi dia malah menawarkan sejumlah uang untuk biaya operasi matamu.'**

Tetsuya menahan air mata yang hampir keluar karena harus mengumbar kebohongan di depan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

' **Ayahmu sangat baik, Sei-kun. Sebenarnya beliau sangat menyayangimu dan menyesal telah mengusirmu saat itu. Beliau masih menganggapmu anaknya.'**

"A, aku… benarkah ayah masih mengakuiku sebagai anak kandungnya? Aku… Aku sulit mempercayainya… Itu artinya ayah memberikan restu untuk kita kan, Tetsuya?"

.

.

Operasi mata Seijuurou tengah berlangsung. Tetsuya menunggu dengan perasaan was-was di luar ruang operasi. Hatinya tak henti merapal doa untuk kekasihnya. Semoga operasinya berjalan sukses dan Seijuurou bisa melihat lagi.

Dan Tuhan menjawab doanya, operasi Seijuurou berjalan mulus. Kedua matanya masih dibebat perban dan baru bisa dibuka dua minggu lagi.

"Tetsuya, kenapa ayahku tidak menjenguk ya?" tanya Seijuurou.

' **Entahlah. Mungkin beliau menunggu sampai Sei-kun bisa melihat lagi.'**

"Begitukah?"

"Um."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetsuya menutup hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit seperti ditusuki ribuan jarum. Kedua tangannya meremat kain yang membungkus kakinya untuk menetralkan rasa sakitnya. Dia melihat Seijuurou masih makan apel yang barusan ia kupaskan untuknya. Tetsuya segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan keran air lalu membasuh wajahnya. Cairan merah mengalir bersama air. Tetsuya melihat wajahnya di cermin, sangat pucat seperti hantu. Kalau Seijuurou melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan ini dia pasti sangat shock.

Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dan memastikan tak ada noda darah yang tertinggal, Tetsuya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Seijuurou cemas sambil meraba-raba sekitar, sedang mencarinya. Tetsuya menyentuh tangan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

' **Tidak, Sei-kun. Tadi aku kebelet, jadi langsung lari ke kamar mandi.'**

Seijuurou mendesah lega.

"Kau ini… membuatku cemas saja."

 **Maaf, Sei-kun. Aku berbohong padamu…**

.

.

Hari ini perban di mata Seijuurou akan dibuka, lebih cepat dari yang dokter katakan dulu. Tetsuya belum mengetahui hal ini, dia masih bekerja. Seijuurou berencana akan mengejutkannya jika dia datang nanti.

"Bukalah matamu perlahan-lahan." Kata dokter setelah melepas semua perban yang melilit matanya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Dia memicing saat cahaya yang menyilaukan masuk ke dalam matanya. Lalu kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak, pelan-pelan matanya bisa menangkap semua objek yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa melihat lagi." ujarnya.

"Syukurlah. Aku ucapkan selamat, Seijuurou-san."

"Kenapa mataku yang kiri?" tanyanya saat sang dokter memberikan cermin padanya dan melihat refleksinya.

"Karena kecelakaan itu matamu yang sebelah kiri berubah warna. Tapi mata itu masih berfungsi dengan baik, benar?"

"Ya."

Seijuurou senang, akhirnya kini dia bisa melihat lagi. Dia tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut Tetsuya saat melihatnya nanti.

.

Sudah 3 hari Tetsuya tak datang mengunjunginya. Hari ini Seijuurou sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena matanya suda semakin membaik. Seijuurou semakin dilanda cemas saat dia juga tak menemukan kekasihnya di apartemen mereka. Bahkan apartemen itu seperti tak dihuni lama dilihat dari debu yang menempel di permukaan lantai.

Seijuurou mencoba mencari Tetsuya di tempatnya bekerja di toko bunga. Namun pemilik toko juga mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya sudah hampir seminggu tak masuk kerja.

"Kemana kau pergi, Tetsuya…"

Manik heteronya menangkap sosok itu,sosok kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya. Sedang makan berdua bersama dengan seorang pria bersetelan jas mahal di sebuah restoran mewah. Dari balik jendela kaca besar Tetsuya bisa melihat betapa bahagianya Tetsuya bersama si pria.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu, aquamarine-nya membulat. Seijuurou melihat si mungil berlari keluar toko dan menuju padanya. Dia masih bergeming saat Tetsuya memeluknya erat, air mata bahagia membasahi kaus hitam Seijuurou.

 **Sei-kun, kau sudah bisa melihat lagi.** ujarnya dengan bahasa isyarat, wajahnya menggambarkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan.

Seijuurou menatapnya datar. Tangan Tetsuya yang hendak menyentuhnya ditepis kasar. Tetsuya tampak terguncang.

"Siapa pria itu, Tetsuya?" geramnya, menunjuk pria bule yang kini berdiri di samping Tetsuya.

' **Perkenalkan, dia adalah…'**

Kedua pundak mungil dicengkeram, Tetsuya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sedang berjuang di rumah sakit sendirian dan kau bersenang-senang dengan pria lain di belakangku!?"

Seijuurou menghindar saat Tetsuya kembali ingin menyentuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku memang tak berharap banyak dari hubungan kita ini. Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau mau berpisah denganku, Tetsuya!"

Si biru menggeleng cepat, air mata membanjiri pipinya.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita."

Satu kalimat Seijuurou membuat hati Tetsuya hancur seperti cermin rapuh. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah berakhir. Impian pernikahan yang indah kini hanya tinggal impian belaka.

.

"Aku datang untuk berterima kasih." Kata Seijuurou saat menemui ayahnya di rumah mewahnya.

Kernyitan nampak di kening si pria.

"Terima kasih? Untuk?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena kau telah memberiku uang untuk biaya operasi mataku. Kalau kau tak membantuku waktu itu, aku pasti masih buta sampai sekarang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Operasi mata? Buta? Aku tak merasa telah mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk biaya apalah itu."

"Apa? Bukankah kau…"

"Dengar. Sejak kau meninggalkan rumah untuk menikahi si bisu itu, aku sudah tak menganggapmu anakku lagi. Kau sudah bukan Akashi lagi."

Kedua mata Seijuurou membulat.

"A,apa?"

"Aku sudah lama menghapus namamu dari kartu keluarga. Kini aku tak mempunyai anak lagi."

Kenapa? Kenapa Tetsuya berbohong padanya. Berarti uang yang digunakan untuk operasi itu adalah hasil kerja keras Tetsuya sendiri? Lalu untuk apa dia berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ayah yang memberikan uang itu untuknya? Tetsuya… Seijuurou harus bertemu dengan Tetsuya. dia butuh penjelasan untuk semua ini.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya, kau dimana? Tetsuya, ayo kita bicara. Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tak ditemukan di mana-mana. Apartemen mereka kosong. Apa Seijuurou telah membuat Tetsuya hancur karena telah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak? Seijuurou butuh penjelasan Tetsuya.

"Kau Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya seorang pria pirang.

"Kau? Kau pria yang bersama Tetsuya waktu itu. Di mana Tetsuya sekarang?" katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan. Aku Nash Gold Jr." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa kau pacar Tetsuya?"

"Haha… Tentu saja bukan, baka." Ujarnya geli.

"Apa? Lalu?"

"Dia bekerja untukku. Sebagai pengasuh puteraku."

"Apa?"

"Sejak pertemuan tak sengaja antara anakku, Ryouta, dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, anakku sangat menyukainya. Ryouta anakku memintaku untuk menjadikan Kuroko sebagai pengasuhnya. Ryouta adalah penyandang tuna rungu sama seperti Kuroko, hal itu yang membuat anakku sangat menginginkan Kuroko menjadi pengasuhnya. Karena mereka sama dan saling memahami satu sama lain." Jelas Nash.

"Dia pernah bercerita jika dia membutuhkan uang untuk operasi kekasihnya. Aku menawarinya uang karena dia sudah merawat anakku dengan baik. Dia sangat senang saat mendapatkan uang itu dan dia berjanji akan bekerja lebih baik lagi." sambungnya.

Manik Seijuurou membulat tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh pria bule itu.

"Tetsuya…"

"Dia terpaksa berbohong padamu karena tidak ingin membuatmu curiga dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat."

Kedua tangan Seijuurou mengepal erat. Hal ini memang sudah di luar dugaan Seijuurou selama ini. Dia salah telah menuduh Tetsuya yang jelas-jelas sudah bekerja keras demi kesembuhannya. Dan yang lebih buruk, Seijuurou sudah melepas Tetsuya begitu saja.

"Dan aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal yang sangat penting padamu." Katanya.

"Apa itu?"

"…Kuroko sedang sakit parah."

.

.

Terbaring di ranjang dengan berbagai peralatan penunjang kehidupan, monitor di sampingnya menunjukkan grafik naik turun yang tidak stabil. Tubuh kurus itu tenggelam dalam balutan baju pasien yang kebesaran.

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan kurus Tetsuya, perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapnya mengingat saat dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tetsuya. Dia gelap mata dan tak membiarkan Tetsuya menjelaskan semuanya dulu.

" **Kuroko menderita tumor otak. Sekarang dia dirawat di rumah sakit Tokyo."**

" **Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia juga dirawat karena tiba-tiba keadaannya memburuk. Tapi dia bersikeras keluar dari rumah sakit padahal keadaannya belum baik, katanya sebentar lagi perban di matamu akan segera di buka. Dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau bisa melihat lagi."**

" **Tumornya kini sudah ganas dan berubah menjadi kanker. Dia menolak melakukan pengobatan dan terlihat putus asa setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kalian. Keadaannya kini kritis."**

Perkataan Nash kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Tetsuya lebih mementingkan kesembuhannya daripada dirinya sendiri. Namun dia malah memutuskan hubungan tanpa memikirkan perasaan pemuda mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Maaf atas semua kebodohanku."

Punggung tangan pucat dikecup.

Kelopak itu terbuka perlahan, manik aquamarine menatap sendu pemuda merah di depannya.

"Tetsuya? Kau sudah bangun?"

Senyum lemah terpoles di wajah tirus itu, membuat Seijuurou kembali didera perasaan bersalah akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini."

Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng lemah, jari kecilnya menuliskan sesuatu dengan gemetar di permukaan lengan Seijuurou yang sanggup diraihnya.

' **Sei-kun tidak salah, akulah yang salah karena telah berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku, Sei-kun.'**

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Seijuurou. Kini dia yakin kalau kekasihnya ini memang adalah malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi untuknya. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta maaf dengan begitu tulusnya sedangkan disini Seijuurou-lah yang bersalah? Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou melukai hati malaikatnya yang suci ini? Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou sempat meragukan kesetiaan dan cinta Tetsuya yang begitu besar padanya? Sungguh, Seijuurou adalah manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

"Tetsuya. Maafkan aku…aku mencintaimu."

Seijuurou memeluk tubuh yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu, kecupan-kecupan didaratkan di seluruh wajah kekasih yang pernah disakitinya itu. Air mata tak henti mengalir dari mata pemuda merah, dia sangat menyesali semua kebodohan yang pernah dilakukannya. Tetsuya mengelus punggung tegap yang bergetar itu, ada satu kebahagian tersendiri saat tahu bahwa kini Seijuurou telah kembali lagi padanya.

Tetsuya menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

 **Apa kita masih bisa menikah?**

Tanya Tetsuya setelah mereka puas bertangis-tangisan dan berpelukan.

 **Tentu saja kita akan menikah, Tetsuya. Setelah kau sembuh, kita akan menikah dan merayakannya dengan meriah.**

 **Aku ingin menikah secepatnya, Sei-kun…**

Senyum lemah dipaksakan di wajah yang luar biasa pucat.

 **Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu…**

.

.

Ruang rawat itu disulap menjadi gedung resepsi dadakan. Pengantin pria sudah rapi dengan setelan jas hitam dengan bunga mawar merah di dada. Sedangkan mempelai wanita tampak anggun dengan jas putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Walaupun Tetsuya hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang, senyum bahagia tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Resepsi pernikahan sederhana itu hanya dihadiri oleh Nash dan Ryouta, beberapa perawat dan dokter serta beberapa kenalan dekat kedua mempelai.

Seijuurou berdiri di sisi ranjang Tetsuya, sedangkan pendeta berada di sisi lainnya. Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya saat pendeta membacakan sumpah pernikahan.

"Sekarang, kau boleh mencium istrimu, Seijuurou-san." Kata pendeta setelah mereka bertukar cincin.

Seijuurou menatap pemuda yang telah menjadi istri sahnya, manik aquamarine yang indah itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Bibir mungilnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Selamanya."

Dagu diraih, dua bibir saling bertemu. Tak ada pagutan atau hisapan, hanya saling menempel. Namun keduanya bisa merasakan kehangatan di hati saat bibir mereka saling menyatu, menyampaikan cinta mereka melalui sebuah ciuman.

Kelopak itu perlahan tertutup, genggaman tangan melonggar,dan bibir itu sudah dingin. Air mata semakin deras menetes saat Seijuurou sudah tak merasakan hembusan napas di wajahnya. Bibir Seijuurou beralih mengecup kedua pipi, kening, dan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Disela isakan tangisnya, Seijuurou menangkup pipi Tetsuya yang mendingin. Pemuda biru langit telah tiada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya… Aku sangat mencintaimu… Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Sayangku. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Tidurlah yang nyenyak… Tetsuya… Tetsuya sayangku… Hiks, hiks… Tetsuya…"

Kecupan panjang kembali dilayangkan di belah bibir yang membiru, bercampur dengan asin air mata Seijuurou yang masih setia mengalir mengantarkan kepergian kekasih hati.

' **Selamat tinggal, Sayangku. Aku mencintaimu…'**

FIN

Hore…! Mas Sei jadi duda…!/disambitguntingmerah

Apa ini sudah hurt? Semoga ya? Ren ngetiknya buru-buru karena event-nya udah hampir berakhir aja nih. Hehe…

Fic perdana setelah lama hiatus, semoga tidak mengecewakan readers.

Okay… Yang sudah baca semoga suka, kritik dan saran selalu dinanti author/lemparcinta

Sampai jumpa di karya Ren yang lain…!/baibai


End file.
